


Strange and Familiar Sensations

by Qem



Series: Haruka and Feelings have a Complicated Relationship [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Senses, Vague Recollections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with the sound of splashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange and Familiar Sensations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kutsushita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/gifts).



It starts with the sound of splashing, laughter echoing and a voice that calls out your name. When you draw closer, you see the hands waving you in, teeth glinting further back and soft brown eyes that you could drown in. There’s a range of textures soft skin, sharp teeth, hard muscles all contrasting with the water that supports your weight. You breathe in salt.

But in the morning, all you can recall as you shift out of the wet spot is the beautiful rainbow that glistened off the waterfall in the background and a bitterness lingering on your tongue.


End file.
